


My Mind is Elsewhere.

by SomeSuperHero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: A Thasmin fic that is happier than my other works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is way happier than my other works.  
> BBC owns Doctor Who.  
> Warner Bothers own Harry Potter.

   Yaz scanned the TARDIS book shelves. She grabbed the first book she saw. It was a Harry Potter book. 

Perhaps the wizarding world could distract her brain. She looked at the cover for a second. It was the fourth one: _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

     Instead of diving into the Triwizard Tournament, she brain thought of more questions. Like how did The Doctor get a role in the movie under a different name, three regerations ago? What was it? Daniel Tennant? No, Dave....David Tennant. 

   Frustrated,  she  put it back on the shelf. I grabbed a different book, written by Anne Rice. _The Queen of the Damned._  

  _Ugh!_ she thought, She was trying to get The Doctor out of her head, not reminding herself of her old adventures through space and time.

  _Then why are you still in the TARDIS?_ She asked herself. She wondered if The Doctor or the TARDIS was doing this on purpose.   

   "What are you reading, Yaz?" 

   The Doctor walking into the library. Her heart dropped a bit.

   "Nothing really. My mind is...… elsewhere," Yaz answered, in monotone, staring into the shelf corner. She placed the book back. "Where is Ryan and Graham."  

     She scrunched up her face. Yaz didn't dare look, hoping she wouldn't say something dumb. 

  "Uh, they went out to get some pizza, because they kept complaining about how the TARDIS didn't have any human food. I thought they would've invited you." 

  'No. I guess they wanted some family time or something." Yaz  said, walking out of the library, pass the console, into the kitchen. She opened the TARDIS- blue fridge.

   "Huh," she said, looking at the contents. There was alien and human food, all labeled. Yaz went into the control room. She placed her hands on the console, letting her hair fall in front of her face.

   Yaz started to hear The Doctor laughing. 

    "Is that what I look like when I work?'

      Yaz turned around. The Doctor was standing really close to her, almost being able to felt her breath. It smelled of mint toothpaste and custard creams.

   _It now or never,_ Yaz thought. She grabbed The Doctor's suspenders and kissed her. 

  When Yaz let go, she said," I am so sorry. So, so sorry," Yaz said. 

    "Come on, Yaz. That was great," The Doctor smiled. 

   "Really?" Yaz asked. She answered Yaz by wrapping her hands around her waist, and kissing her. Yaz pulled on her suspenders with a hand. The other was holding her face. They backed up against the wall. The TARDIS beeped. 

   "There coming back," The Doctor said, pulling back. Yaz turned back to the console.

    "What does this button do?" Yaz asked.

  "What?"  

    "Just answer the question, please."

     The Doctor launched into a full-scaled description of the controls. At that moment, Ryan and Graham opened the door.

     The Doctor stopped talking.

      "That was great. Americans know how to make pizza," Ryan said," So, what did you two do."

      The Doctor started to speak, but Yaz interrupted, not knowing what she would've said," She's been teaching me about the controls."

     Ryan and Graham looked a little disappointed, then brightened back up, leaving the conversation alone.  

                   ---------------------

   It was a few hours later and Yaz was in her bed. She heard a knock on the door. 

   "What?" 

     The Doctor opened the door.

    "Oh, hey, Doctor," She smiled," What's wrong?" 

      "It's a bit cold in my room. I'm going to have to fix that tomorrow, but can I borrow a blanket."

      Yaz snorted.

    "That was so bad. I know what you're up too. Come on," Yaz said, moving part of the blanket to the other side. The Doctor took off the jacket, boots, and suspenders. She climbed into the bed.

  In the morning, Yaz woke up to Graham and Ryan bursting into the room.

  "You like The Doctor," Graham laughed. She started to try and say something, but it was clear. The Doctor had her arm wrapped around Yaz's waist, still asleep. 

   "Uh-- Well--- Shut up....Get out," She said, throwing a small paperback book at them. It almost hit Graham's leg. They ran out laughing. In the silence, Yaz heard The Doctor snore. How she could have still been asleep with all the noise, Yaz didn't know. She smiled falling back asleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "just talking.

    At first, Yaz thought it was a dream, like a weird dream..... But then she realized it was too cold for that. Yaz got up and yanked on her blanket. 

   "Hey, give that back. It's cold!" The Doctor mumbled in the pillow, then opened her eyes. "If the covers are to small, we can do something else to warm us up......" 

   Yaz raised an eyebrow. _"_ Like what?" The Doctor set her head on Yaz's shoulder and snuggled closer. "So... Ryan and Graham know......"

   The Doctor smiled,"That rhymed, Yaz. Brilliant." Yaz stroked The Doctor's hair. All the weirdness and nevousness had faded through out the night. 

  "Thank you, Yasmin," The Doctor whispered,"Thank you." 

   "What'd you mean?" 

    "Remember that day, I had explained about how I lost my companions before.... You.... And Ryan and Graham. My last day with River, I thought it was going to be like when I lost Rose..... I would never try and fall in love, and if I did, avoid it..... It worked for a while.... Then everything changed.." She paused to grin. 

    "I changed." She looked down then back at Yaz. "A lot, but I think it was a good change. Everything was new. Seeing things from a different point of view... I loved it more than I did when I changed before..... I think I love you and like everyone else, friends, wives, girlfriends, in a couple of cases boyfriends, I don't want you to leave me. Wanna know why I call you guys my fam?"

    Yaz was still processing and couldn't answer. 

    "Because people, Earthlings ,mostly, say,' friends come and go, but family stays forever.' I want you to stay forever. And I love you all like my family that I had on Gallifrey... Ryan is the best friend- slash- brother. Graham is like the grand-dad to all of us. And you, Yasmin Khan, is still to be determined." 

     The Doctor closed her eyes.  _Oh, maybe I had said something wrong._

_"_ Super- mega- ultra- bestest friend?"

        Yaz sighed,"Why label it, huh?" The Doctor opened her eyes and sat up. "We don't have to...." The human smiled. "Girlfriend is fine... Just don't go shoutin' it." 

    "Deal... Hey, Yaz? Where's your mind now?" The Doctor kissed her, and Yaz held her face.

     "Right here and it isn't leaving.      

     

  

  


End file.
